


A Soupy Situation

by TheGreatFerretWizard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFerretWizard/pseuds/TheGreatFerretWizard
Summary: Natasha thinks Wanda and Vision would make a cute couple. Wanda falls on her face. All Vision wanted to do was make soup.





	

"They would be so adorable together. Sure it might be little bit odd, but just look at them!"

No one knew of the thoughts that were going through Natasha Romanoff's head as she stared at Vision and wanda with an inscrutable look on her face. Vision was once again attempting and failing to cook. Natasha couldn't quite figure out why a synthetic being such as Vision would want to learn how to cook since he never actually needed to eat; Nonetheless the sight in front of her was quite a spectacle. Vision was stirring something in a large metal pot that smelled like burnt eggs but looked like soup. All the while, poor Wanda was trying to discreetly poor different spices into the unholy concoction as a desperate but futile attempt to make the mixture edible.

"Honestly, if they haven't realized their feelings to each other by now I don't know if they ever will!" The Black Widow thought to herself, ignoring the fact that she maybe looking a little too much into the seemingly innocent interactions between the pair,"Maybe all they need is a little push. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time I've lent a hand in matters like this…."

She was pulled out of her thoughts quite suddenly when she heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and the soft "splooshing" noise that soon followed. Natasha's reflexes kicked in as she jumped to her feet, the agent's eyes scanning the area for possible intruders. She gaped at the sight before her. Standing in front her was an annoyed Wanda, her hands surrounded by scarlet energy as they always were when she used her powers. A few glasses were suspended in mid air, just a few inches from the the ground. Even more surprising was the fact that she hadn't caught the pot that had been the focus of all of Vision's hard work. I guess she knew that Vision would have wanted her to taste the poor excuse for food sooner or later. Wanda tried to give the andriod an innocent smile, which was difficult considering the fact that a scalding hot liquid was just dumped all over her ankles.

"Ms. Maximoff, I am terribly sorry! Are you alright? Those burns look quite severe. Should I walk you to the clinic?" Vision exclaimed nervously.

"It's ok Vision." Wanda said, trying to reassure him, "I'm perfectly fine."

The Scarlet Witch clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the pain gnawing at her ankles. She placed the cups she was still gripping with her powers haphazardly on the counter. The little glass cups made a satisfying clinking noise, as they made contact with the hard stone surface of the counter top. When she turned to walk out of the kitchen and go get medical attention for her burns, Wanda slipped on the puddle of soup that covered the floor, and ended up falling on her face. Natasha felt bad for Wanda, but she was still amused by this whole situation. Vision tried to help the poor girl up, but yet again she protested insisting that she was fine and could get up by herself. However, when she tried to use her hands to push herself up they ended up getting burned on the liquid, still covering the floor, that had yet to cool down.

Wanda winced in pain before saying, "Ok, I could some use help."

Without hesitation Vision scooped her up and flew toward the clinic. Natasha chuckled.

"Maybe they don't need my help after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
